Perfect In His Eyes
by blisstic
Summary: Mitchie is about to enter her second year of Camp Rock and she is more than excited to see her summer sweetie and famous rockstar, Shane Gray. But what happens when popular, queen bee Jaymee Yearns tags along with Mitchie?


SUMMARY: Mitchie is about to enter her second year of Camp Rock and she is more than excited to see her summer sweetie and famous rockstar, Shane Gray. But what happens when popular, queen bee Jaymee Yearns tags along with Mitchie? Will Jaymee get what she wants and leave Mitchie in the dust? Or while Shane and Mitchie's love for each other outshine Jaymee?

Shane struggled while strumming the strings on his guitar. He was trying to write a song, but nothing seemed to sound right. It has already been a year since he has met Mtchie, and he hasnt seen her since the last day of Camp Rock last summer. Camp Rock was only a few days away and he wanted to suprise Mitchie with a new song. A song to tell her that he missed her.

"Shane" Nate interuppted Shane's thoughts walking into the dressing room. "What are you doing? We're about to go on stage"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever" Shane mumbled, not taking his brown eyes off of his sheet music. Frustrated, he erased a few notes and began writing again. Nate walked up to him and glanced over his shoulder. "Do you mind?" Shane snapped.

"Saw-ry!" Nate backed away. Shane grumbled and scratched the back of his head. "Just, hurry up okay? You know how impatient Jason can get. Not to mention our fans."

"Okay" Shane sighed dropping his pencil. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror adjusting a few loose stands of his black hair. "Let's just get this over with then."

With that, the two of them walked out of the room to join Jason who was sitting backstage tuning his guitar. "You guys ready?" He asked excitedly. Outside, an audience roared and started to chant. "CONNECT 3...CONNECT 3..."

Nate smiled. "Lets do this!" He patted his bandmates backs before he ran out on stage Jason and Shane shortly followed The crowd roared again. "HELLLOOO HOUSTON!" Nate shouted through his microphone.

Soon enough. Nate and Jason grabbed their Gibsons and started playing chords. The backup band started to sway in with the guitars. Soon, drums and bass came in harmony. Shane walked up to his microphone and started to sing.

"Turn on that radio..." The crowd started to sing along. "As loud as it can go, want to dance until my feet cant feel the ground" Shane stared onto the audience and saw millions of teary eyed girls smiling and screaming at him. Sure, he loved his fans but he only wanted to see that one girl. The girl who he couldnt get his mind off for nearly a year. He wanted to see Mitchie Torrez.

- - -

Mitchie walked the school halls amongst the other highschool students. She held her books closely and tried to focus on her steps, but every person that she walked pass would have a glance at her. It was like this the whole school year. Before, Mitchie was just a "no one" but ever since her first year at Camp Rock she was known as Shane Gray's summer love.

"Hi Mitchie!" Jaymee chimed. Every school in history had a girl like Jaymee Yearns. The queen bee, who ruled the school. She decided who was popular, and who was not, and ever since she found out about Mitchie's summer with Shane at the pretentious Camp Rock, She used her as a ploy to get closer to Shane Gray. Jaymee ran up to walk next to Mitchie. "Hey!"

"Oh..." Mitchie sighed. "Hi Jaymee"

"So, are you going to Camp Rock this year?" Jaymee asked. Mitchie nodded her answer. A small grin formed on Jaymee's face. "Great. Because... well So am I"

"W-wait" Mitchie stopped in her tracks. "_Youre _going to Camp Rock?" Her expression was less than enthusiastic. She knew all about Jaymee Yearns and how she always got what she wanted. Even if it was Shane Gray.

"Yep!" Jaymee beamed. "My dad knows one of the intructors there and when they heard my awesome voice, they offered me a spot there! Great huh?" She bragged about herself.

"Oh yeah, So great!" Mitchie lied. "Cant wait" Just then, the school bell rang for final period. Jaymee waved goodbye to Mitche and skipped to her Cosmotology class. The smile on Mitchie's face tightened before she rolled her eyes and walked away.


End file.
